dbz preguntas indiscretas regresa (-)
by 2Marissj2014
Summary: bueno este fic como ven el titulo trata de ustedes preguntas y los pesonajes de dbz responden xD pesimo summary sorry


Nombre- dbz preguntas indiscretas regresa (*-*)/

Autora-2marissj2014

Resumen- hola chicos em etto no sé si me recuerdan soy marissj2014 nada más que con otro usuario... digamos que tuve algunos problemas y tuve que hacer otra cuenta :v además de que tuve que restaurar el fic... solo restaure este porque los otros... ya valieron madres además de que este es el que más comentarios tenia :v espero siga así ... es difícil restaurar un fic aunque... tiene todo como estaba... solo modifique algunas cositas espero les guste el cap. nuevo 7u7 hay salseo :v (todos gritan) okno xD bueno el resumen es el de siempre

Nuestros héroes de la infancia están reunidos con el solo propósito de entretenernos, contándonos pequeños detalles de su vida y de su intimidad (7u7) todo con ayuda de la tsundere mari (-0-)/ yeeeee okno ya saben cómo va esto ustedes preguntan y ellos responden solo dejen el comentario bueno a leer *0*

 **Presentando a el elenco de dbz ~(*0*)~**

 **E** n un set de filmación una chica de cabello negro y ojos marrones, por así decirlo una tsundere…estaba gritando y moviendo sus brazos de una forma bastante divertida, su rostro cubierto por chocolate en la zona de los labios, arruinaba la apariencia de seriedad y la hacía verse… aniñada… atrás de ella había un trono que decía "cuidado perra mari llego" bueno, esta chica estaba "peleando" o maltratando a su director… el cual era nada más que un viejo con un gran estomago… el pobre hombre miraba asustado a la niña tsundere que tenia frente a él.

Director-espera un poco ya vendrán-le dijo preocupado por su vida… había veces en que la joven frente a él parece de ser tsundere a yandere o incluso psicópata

Mari-mejor cállate ¿sí? solo me desconcentras…-le respondió con seriedad… aquella seriedad dejo de verse cuando una sonrisa macabra surco por sus labios.- juro que si esos hijos de su puta madre no llegan les arrancare dedo por dedo, destrozare sus entrañas y…

Director- acaban de llegar- anuncio aliviado el anciano

Mari-deséame suerte porque si no tú te las veras conmigo-le dijo en son de amenaza

Director- glup

 **Mari pov's**

Luego de asustar al viejo, Salí de mi camarote y me dirigí al escenario, el cual tenía, 25 sillas, un letrero en cada uno de ellas las cuales decían una diversidad de nombres. Mostré mi mejor sonrisa, es decir una sonrisa de lado, y mire al publico frente a mi… eran muchas personas, en su mayoría chicos, los cuales no estaban del todo mal.. Okey no es momento de eso, di una salto de efusividad y mostré mi mano con el signo de paz.

Mari- hola adorado publico hoy estamos reunidos para presentar este sensualísimo show el cual es…. ¡dbz preguntas indiscretas! En el cual podrán preguntar todo tipo de preguntas a nuestros personajes favoritos, de… DRAGON BALL Z, una serie que marca cualquier mente ya sea la de un chico, chica niño, niña anciano o perro

Publico- yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- gritaron emocionados mientras ese escuchaba el típico "clap, clap, clap"

Mari-como podrán ver a nuestros héroes del alma, pasaran al frente y se sentaran para presentarlos… nuestra primera pareja mas shippeada es… GOKU Y MILK alias la mujer que violo de la inocencia de goku xD

Detrás del telón aparece un hombre, alto piel tostada, ojos negros, cabello negro alborotado vestido de un traje naranja y azul, el hombre mostro una sonrisa reluciente mientras que su acompañante solo pudo articular.

Milk- ¡cómo te atreves me las pagaras mari!

Mari- si es verdad… según muchos fan's de goku no sabía nada de xxx así que… como explicas e hecho de tener dos hijos ¬¬

Milk- …. Maldita mocosa ¬¬

Goku- hola mari -se sienta al lado de milk

Mari- hola goku, bueno sigamos con los que mueren y trabajan en 1000 maneras de morir ¡yamcha y krillin!

Yamcha- hola a todos los que me odian- dijo con sarcasmo

Krilin-por lo menos a ti no te odia Akira Toriyama- se lamento Calvin

Mari- no se quejen y siéntense de una vez (se sientan) y los que siguen son la cucaracha, el lagarto afeminado, mi buen amigo kid buu, zaboon, las fuerzas ginyu,

Cell y frezzer- no nos insultes estúpida

Kid buu- pero que infantiles

Zaboon- :'D salgo en un show

Mari-cállense hijos de puta. El que sigue es el chico más sexy de dbz mirai trunks¡

Mirai trunks- hola chicas- saludo y mando besos a sus stalker's

Chicas- Te amamos, eres un bombón, sal conmigo- gritaban las locas

Mari- y aquí la mujer más inteligente Bulma y el pequeño Trunks

Chicos-ven aquí linda no te morderemos… al menos que tú quieras

¿?-¡ Si quieren seguir viviendo será mejor que se callen, silencio!

Mari: oye tenias que esperar vegeta no aparecerte como un puto celoso- le regañe al enano

Vegeta-me importa una mierda lo que tenías planeado, mi mujer, mi hijo entendiste MIOS

Bulma-vegeta si te comportas así dormirás en el sofá y no comerás nada durante 5 meses y además de que estarás en abstinencia- respondió con un aura tétrica

Mari- =) vendetta puto

Vegeta-me las pagaras muy pronto mocosa del demonio- lloriqueo… bueno solo se veía aterrado

Bulma-¡vegeta!

Mari: en fin como no tengo ganas de estar peleando y tengo mucha vagancia presento a todos así:

*Tarble el hermano de vegeta

*akatsu.. error me equivoque de anime XD

* A-18 la más codiciada y la que queda viuda en un dos por tres XD con la pequeña Marrón

*Videl la dueña del corazón de Gohan

*A-17 el único androide sexy-play boy *-*

*Mr. Satán el estafador del mundo entero

*Bills y Wiss los dueños del séptimo universo

* Brócoli… a no digo Broly

Vegeta- porque trajiste a él poseído- me regaño

Mari-porque si XP además es muy sumiso- se acerca a Broly y le acaricia la cabeza como si fuera perro

Goku- D: ese no es el Broly al que nos enfrentamos… omg pero se ve kawaii *0*- le acaricia la cabeza a probly l cual solo estaba en estado emo

Vegeta- … ¿qué le viste?- le pregunto a milk

Milk- bueno */* es que…

Goku- oye vegeta a que te refieres con el ¿qué le viste? … ella se enamoro de mi inteligencia y sensualidad-dijo mirando el horizonte de manera heroica

Milk- */* goku- a penas susurro eso y goku la estaba besando

Publico- oooooooh goku+milk *u* *0*

Vegeta- ¡QUE PUTO ASCO! D: vayan a un hotel joder

Mari- em el el fic solo figura que es para chicos de 13 a mas pero… wey habrá lemon *0*

Cell- eres la escritora y no sabes que contenido tendrá tu fic ¬¬U

Mari- XD sep

Vegeta- al parecer kakaroto contagia la estupidez

Piccolo- D: nooooo

Gohan- em tendré que tener cuidado u.u

Goku- ¬¬ neee si que son crueles… en especial tu vegeta- lo señalo con el dedito acusador

Vegeta-quien es tan imbécil como para creer que los mocosos vienen de narnia… cuando ya tiene dos hijos

Goku- eeeh n.n

Dos minutos mas tarde

El gran goku, el más fuerte del universo... digo el tercero más fuerte del universo n.n…(mari- ya bills tu tranqui ya lo corregí bills- mas te vale) estaba en un rincón emo mientras hacia circulitos con su dedo, a la vez que cantaba

Goku- nadie me quiere, todos me odian, entonces me comeré un gusanito, le corto la cabeza saco el relleno, humm que rico gusanito

Mari- really nigga?

Bills- el es con el que eh peleado y usado un 70% de mi poder U_U que desilusión

Vegeta- este imbécil, fue el que peleo a muerte contra manjin buu

Todos- pero que vergüenza-respondieron a coro todos tratando de sonar de manera dramática

Goku- ಥ_ಥ

Mari- ya que mientras goku sigue depre nos despedimos de este cap supeeer corto n.n

Vegeta- aun tengo una duda

Mari-¿Cuál?

Vegeta- ¿qué onda con el título?

Mari- no encontré otro xP

Vegeta- que poco ingenio tienes-responio

Mari- ya cállate adoptado

Vegeta- al menos tengo algo que tu no ¬u¬

Mari- que cosa

Vegeta- pareja 7u7

Mari- D:

Cell- alguien más va al rincón emo u.u-dijo mirando con vergüenza ajena, a goku y a la pelinegra en el rincón con un cartel que decía "zona emo, no merezco que me joda 7-7"

Goku-¿alguien tiene pastillas para la depresión?

Kid buu- yo n.n, toma-dijo mientras sacaba unas capsulas y se las tendía de manera amable

Goku- no, no las merezco ಥ_ಥ

Todos- .-. Khe - dijeron todos mientras se caían al estilo anime

Vegeta- kakaroto eres un imbécil

Goku- no, tampoco merezco tus insultos ಥ_ಥ

Vegeta- -.- jodete, TU-señala a kid buu

Kid buu- yo?

Vegeta-si tu, despide el episodio

Kid buu- yeeee n.n- salta como una mariposa y agarra el micrófono para comenzar a cantar-

Adiós,  
Te tengo que decir adiós.  
Me estoy volviendo loco,  
Loco, loco, loco, loco por tu amor.  
Adiós,  
Te tengo que decir adiós.  
Me estoy volviendo loco,  
Loco, loco, loco, loco por tu amor.  
¡Adiós!

Loco, loco, loco, loco por tu amor.  
¡Adiós!

vegeta- no me refería a eso idiota- dijo mientras le daba una patada voladora

Kid buu- XoX

Vegeta- u.u estoy rodeado de inútiles-toma el micrófono y comeinza a hablar- bueno incectos…

Vegetarianas- KYAAAAAA NOS DIJO INCECTOS

vegeta- nos vemos en dos días…. Ya saben dejen su comentario y nosotros lo responderemos sayonara


End file.
